My Version of Nevermore
by MaxRideLuver02
Summary: So sorry I took so long to update this! I'll try to update again soon! I know this plot is waaay overdone, but I couldn't get it out of my head and decided to post it. Characters are a little out of character, but oh well. FAX. Hope you like it. This is only my 2nd FanFic, so please be nice. Set after ANGEL. I don't own anything but the plot. Max Ride belongs to James Patterson
1. Chapter 1

My Version of Nevermore

**So, this is what I want to happen in Nevermore, but it probably won't. Characters are a little out of character, but I don't care. BTW, Fang talks quite a bit, but oh well. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 1:

I couldn't believe it. My baby, my Angel, gone? This couldn't be happening. Nudge and Gazzy were already crying, and suddenly I knew I was going to explode.

I quickly tapped Iggy's hand, telling him he was in charge, and, without a word, flew off as fast as I could.

I found some trees not too far away and landed on a branch somewhat clumsily because of the tears blurring my vision. I sat there and cried my eyes out. I couldn't bear the pain of losing Angel, but I had let this happen. I had let 7-year-old Angel stay with Gazzy as I tried to diffuse those bombs, and she didn't get out in time. _Oh, God, Angel, I'm so sorry, sweetie. _

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrapping around me: _Fang_. I let him pull me into a hug and I clung to his shirt. As I sat there and cried into his shirt, he rubbed my back between my wings, trying to calm me down.

After a while I stopped sobbing, but still had tears streaming down my face. _Oh, Max, I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ I heard in my head. _Angel? _I looked up at Fang and said, "She's not dead, Fang. I just heard her. I know I did."

He didn't give me a look like I was crazy; instead, he nodded and said, "I know. I heard her too." I could tell that he'd let some tears fall too. Angel was as much his little girl as she was mine. He'd help raise her after Jeb disappeared. He was the father figure to the younger kids.

"Max, I need to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. I'm so sorry, Max"

"Why did you leave?" I asked. "What made you think I was in danger if you stayed?"

"Dylan," he said. I could hear the anger in his voice. "I hate to admit it, but I let him convince me you were in danger because of Angel's "Fang will be the first to die," prophecy. He knew you were my one weakness, the one thing that could make me leave. I couldn't stand it if I was the reason you were hurt or killed, and he used that to get me to leave."

"Why did you come back? Just so we could fight the Doomsday Group?" I asked.

"That's only part of it," he said. "I missed you too much. And the flock. I knew it was only a matter of time before I came back. And then when we met in San Diego, Angel told me how hurt you were when I left, and how you refused to fall in love with Dylan."

I was surprised by how much he was talking-he'd never been very talkative.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Max. I only wanted to protect you. I hope you can forgive me."

In the next second, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When we broke apart, I looked him in the eye and said, "I do forgive you, and don't _ever _leave me again."

He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in my hair. "I won't," He promised. "And this time, I'll keep my promise. I'll never leave you again."

I could tell he was telling the truth by the amount of emotion in his voice. He wasn't going to leave again. I sighed and hugged him tighter.

When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes again. A stray tear rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away. "Let's go find our little girl," I said.

He grinned, that special Fang-grin that I'd missed so much, then stood up, and held out his hand to help me up. We flew back towards the flock, hand-in-hand.

**Like I said, Fang talks quite a bit, but oh well. I hope you liked it! RnR please! This is only my 2nd FanFic, so be nice! I have chapters 2 and 3 written out, so I'll probably update tomorrow and maybe Saturday too. Let me know what you think. If you haven't, please read A Maximum Accident, my very first FanFic EVER! Thanks guys! **

**~MaxRideLuver02**


	2. Chapter 2

My Version of Nevermore

Chapter 2:

Dylan was the only one who noticed Fang and I holding hands as we flew back-and he looked pissed. But I didn't care. All I cared about was my flock.

I saw Nudge and Gazzy still crying, and ran to them and pulled them to me, holding them close, letting them cry into my shoulders.

Nudge calmed down first and pulled away. When she saw Fang, I saw more tears in her eyes as she ran into his arms. He actually hugged her back and even rubbed her back between her wings to calm her down.

Meanwhile, I focused on Gazzy-he was usually my little trooper, but he'd just witnessed and explosion that he thought had killed his little sister. Through his sobs, he kept saying it was his fault.

I let go of him and kneeled down to his level and said, "Gazzy. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I let her stay with you and Fang."

"But-"

"Besides, Angel is _not_ dead. I heard her a few minutes ago. So did Fang."

With this, fresh tears streamed down his cheecks, but this time, they were tears of joy and he hugged me again.

I rubbed his back and said, "We'll find her Gaz. _I promise. _He nodded into my shoulder, still crying.

"I don't think you heard her, Max." I heard Dylan say. "You just can't accept that Angel's gone. But she _is._ Let it go. She's dead, and as devastating as that is, accept it and move on."

Anger made my blood boil as I heard this and remembered that he told Fang to leave me, leave _us_, and I got even angrier.

Still hugging Gaz, I looked up at Dylan. "I _can't_ let it go, Dylan. She's my baby. And I don't care what you think, Dylan. And you're _not_ my 'perfect other half', no matter what Gunther-Hagen said. My perfect other half wouldn't try to convince me Angel is dead, or make my best friend leave me! Fang told me what you said to him. But now he's back, and he's staying. You need to leave."

As I spoke, I saw him get angrier and angrier. Fang was still holding Nudge, with Iggy standing right next to them.

Suddenly, ran at us, angrier than I'd ever seen him. Fang let go of Nudge and literally _threw_ her into the air while yelling at Ig to get in the air.

Not having time to get Gazzy to get himself in the air, I just picked him up, whipped out my own wings and launched us both into the air. He was a little heavy, but I could manage. Beating my wings to keep us aloft, I looked down and watched Dylan and Fang fight. I knew Fang would want me to stay in the air with the kids and stay out of this particular fight.

None of us in the flock are big on killing, but Dylan was different for us. We didn't want him around if he kept trying to break up our family. Luckily, there was a small pond, deep enough to drown in if you couldn't swim-which Dylan couldn't. He also didn't have mine, Fang and Angels ability to breathe under water.

When he was close enough to the pond, Fang pushed Dylan into the river and flew up to us. After watching Dylan sink and not come up for about five minutes, we all decided it was safe to say that Dylan was no more.

I was still holding Gazzy as we flew down all flew back to the ground. When we landed, Gazzy let go of me and turned to look at Fang.

"Fang?" he said, still sounding upset, "Are you really staying? For good?"

Fang smiled, which he rarely does around the flock, as he said, "Yeah, Gasser. I'm not leaving again. Promise."

Gazzy's face lit up, and he looked happier than he has in a long time as he jumped into Fangs arms, hugging him hard. When he let go, Ig clapped Fang on the back and said "Welcome back, man."

Nudge hugged Fang again, but quickly let go and started talking a mile a minute.

"OMG, Fang, I'm sooo glad you're coming back. We missed you a lot, but mostly Max. She was really sad when you left. She was crying and we went to her mom's after Angel went missing and you left again. But then she ran away and Jeb and Dr. M disappeared and Max was even more upset. But now she's happier and-"

"NUDGE!" We all shouted as Iggy finally covered her mouth.

Finally, I hugged Fang again and kissed him. When we let go of eachother, I gave him a look that said "I'll tell you _everything_ later." I still had a lot to tell him.

"Alright guys, we _will_ find Angel. I promise. I also need to find mom and Ella. I know I said we wouldn't trust adults anymore, but I _need_ my mom. I don't know about Jeb. But first, we need to find a place to rest up for the night. Sound good?

I heard yeahs and yeps from the remainder of my family and Fang squeezed my hand. "Okay, then. U&A guys!"


End file.
